


Blonde Ambition

by lovetylerchalex



Series: Chalex Smut [8]
Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Boys Kissing, Dress Up, Gay Sex, Hair Kink, Halloween Costumes, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:54:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27057544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovetylerchalex/pseuds/lovetylerchalex
Summary: Alex Standall decides to return to his bleached hair phase on Halloween in which makes his boyfriend very uneasy, but not in a bad way.
Relationships: Charlie St. George/Alex Standall
Series: Chalex Smut [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1920103
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Blonde Ambition

Throughout his high school years, Alex Standall had grown more confident and accepting with his appearance. But now that he was a college student, Alex had been missing the days where he rocked the blonde goth boy look. And so on the day of Halloween, the nerd finally makes the decision to bleach his hair again after so many years. Since it was _Wear-Your-Costume-On-Campus_ _Day_ at his college, Alex calls his boyfriend, Charlie, to come over so that they can participate in the event. After finishing up some of his homework, Alex goes outside of his college dorm to wait for his boyfriend to show up. Twenty minutes pass and the blonde boy stands up from the bench to see Charlie parking his car near the building.

"Wow!" Charlie yelled in shock after exiting his vehicle.

The taller boy immediately becomes amazed by his boyfriend's new hair color. Alex notices that his boyfriend was already suited in his costume for Halloween and starts to examine Charlie's outfit. The charming football player was wearing a vampire cape with an all black suit underneath.

"Yeah, I know." Alex said while trying not to make a big deal out of his new look.

"I love it!" Charlie shrieked.

The jock runs towards Alex and locks him in a bear hug, then proceeds to smell and touch the smaller boy's blonde hair.

"So soft, and smells amazing!" The jock praised.

"Thanks, Charles." Alex smiled.

Alex leans up to kiss Charlie's lips and then proceeds to take him to his dorm room. Once they enter, Alex tells Charlie to close his eyelids shut so that he could properly surprise him with his Halloween costume for this year. After dressing himself in his outfit, Alex tells the jock to open his eyes.

"Damn!" Charlie blushed.

"Howdy!" Alex greeted while bowing down.

Charlie suddenly feels his lap warm up as he examines Alex's naughty cowboy costume then back to his new hairdo. Suddenly he surprises Alex by carrying his body upward and puts him on top of his bed. The jock hovers himself over the smaller boy and inserts his tongue inside Alex's mouth. As Alex passionately kisses his quarterback boyfriend, Charlie lets his fingers worship Alex's golden locks of hair.

"Sexy boy." Charlie smirked, pulling away.

Charlie turns his head to lick Alex's neck as if his skin tasted like vanilla ice cream.

"Ahhhh..." Alex moaned.

The blonde boy struggles to maintain the fast pace of his heartbeat as Charlie continues licking and kissing his neck, all while still caressing his gleaming, bleached hair. The jock begins to undress himself from his pants and boxers, then does the same with Alex. Charlie spits out a grand amount of saliva onto his hand and spreads it all over the skin of his now-revealing member. Alex allows his skinny legs to spread out and lets Charlie slowly insert his penis inside him.

"Mmmm!" Alex whimpered while holding back his screams.

The jock starts off with slow thrusts, then lets himself raise the speed of his sexual movements each time he sees Alex smile wider and wider with gratifying pleasure. Charlie unbuttons Alex's cowboy vest and starts licking and sucking his nipples, causing the blonde boy to drive himself crazy.

"Yeah! Uhh fuckkkkk!!!" Alex blurted out.

"God you're so hot!" Charlie panted.

As Charlie continues penetrating the smaller boy, the jock decides to get into his character and bites hard on Alex's neck.

"AHHHHH!!!" Alex yelled.

Alex loved the way his boyfriend was making him scream that he didn’t even care if his other dormmates were to hear them through the walls. The blonde boy could feel the blood within his veins start to flow intensely fast due to the impact of his boyfriend's sharp teeth piercing through his smooth, yet fragile skin. Judging from his costume, Alex in this particular moment had felt like Charlie actually was a real-life vampire. And so the blonde boy keeps on squirming and yearning as Charlie makes more deadly bites on his neck while destroying his insides at the same time.

"Mmmm... Close!" Charlie grunted in Alex's ear.

"AHHHH!!!" Alex whined as he grabbed hold of the bedsheets.

"How badly do you want it?" The jock growled.

"I want it NOW!" Alex begged.

Charlie pins Alex's arms down and brutally thrusts his cock in and out of the smaller boy with the fastest speed that he could reach. 

"Fuck I'm cumming baby!" Charlie grunted. "AHHHHH!!!"

"OHHH CHARLIE!!!" Alex yelled.

The jock roars out a wild animal sound as he slams his enormous shaft with force and releases inside his handsome lover. Charlie then leans down to kiss the smaller boy and proceeds to comb Alex's hair with his fingers so that he could wipe all the sweat that dripped from his head. After a minute of relaxing, both of the boys lift themselves up on the edge of the bed while dressing up back in their full outfits.

"Wow." Alex began to laugh. "You’re... you're really good at that."

"I guess I am." Charlie nodded.

While Alex was grabbing his cowboy hat from his desk, Charlie looks down at the nerd's neck and notices the dark red marks he had planted there.

"Damn look at all those hickeys!" Charlie said.

"And whose fault is that?" Alex teased.

"Shut up." The jock laughed.

The jock runs his fingers through his boyfriend's hair once again and Alex abruptly slaps his arm away.

"Okay that's enough Charles!" The blonde boy chuckled. "Time to roam around campus so we can show off our bomb ass costumes."

"But... but..." Charlie pouted as he saw Alex put on his cowboy hat.

"My hair is just hair. Not a toy, honey." Alex said, rolling his eyes.

"Fine, fine!" Charlie sighed.

And so Alex and Charlie proceed to exit the dorm and make their way to the crowded areas of the college campus so that they could show off their Halloween costumes to random students who were also dressed up for the haunted, yet entertaining holiday.


End file.
